Lost of Words
by D-chan5
Summary: Alanna comes from the convent not knowing what she wants to do.Arriving at the castle,she makes friends, enemies and has many challenges. Alanna/Raoul Chap 2&3 combined
1. Here we go

Chapter 1:Here we go....

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

"Good morning, my lady!", a very happy Kiama called out behind the changing screen. "Isn't it a beautiful morning? " "Yes Kiama, but why are you so cheerful today?" I asked. "My Lady don't you remember? You leave this gloomy place and I with you!"

"Oh how could I have forgotten! I leave this stupid convent of curtsies and manners to go to the palace and get married to some mindless pig!" I exclaimed sarcastically" but I must say,I would rather be able to visit Thom in Corus instead of this awful place."

Alanna of Trebond was 15 years old and of marriage age. She had beautiful red hair that she wore in many different ways. She was dainty and had the curves any girl would die for. Let's just say she had it all. 

Alanna was courteous and had all the skills a noble girl needed to run a fief or palace. Boys would swoon with just one look at her. She could flirt and play hard to get. She was gorgeous with light purple eyes. The only problem was she didn't realize how beautiful she was. She had always wanted to be a warrior maiden and travel.

*_Ohh Thom, why don't you want to trade. You were the one who can do all magic stuff any ways!*_

Oh well, that will never happen. I'll have to raise children with a mindless pig and they will also be mindless. She thought. "Well, I have to start packing Kiama. If you would like to have a nice bath though" she said." Alanna, I have already packed your things and a bath is waiting." said Kiama. "Oh its so useful to have you around, Kiama, I wouldn't know what I would do without you all these years." replied Alanna.

*_Ohh, hello. What's your name?Well I'm Alanna. It's nice to meet you. You have no where to go ? That's awful. Well I need a maid, if you would like to be of help? You do? Well meet me at the convent tomorrow.*_

Yes, I remember all those many days ago. Kiama has been my best friend ever since she thought to herself. All the good times we spent together playing all of those tricks on Madam BIanadye. And now we are off to start a whole new adventure...........


	2. Reunion

For all those who want to sue me, don't. I do not own any of the things I write about except for my plot and made up characters. (For any of you who steal my characters, better watch it.) I write for the love of reading and sharing.  
Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I never thought of continuing this story but it seems that u would all like to hear more so here's the chapter that you've been waiting for.   
For those of you who have read the darn dreaded castle, just go to part 2, reunion. Around the middle of this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
The Darn Dreaded Castle...  
"The journey will be take a few days Alanna. You are to look your best at all times. Cassadryia of Windy Peaks will meet you there when you arrive. Alanna, be that wonderful little lady you are and you will be the envy of court in no time. This trip is strictly business. You have two years to get married. At the end of this term, if for some reason you are not engaged , you will become a teacher here at the convent, teaching manners. " said Madam Bianadye. "Goddess Bless, my dear child" she said.   
  
"Goddess Bless", Anna replied. And its quite well to be getting out of here, she added, in her mind of course.  
  
Two days later...  
  
" Anna, this place is quite large. Do you know your way to the palace? " Kiama asked.   
  
"Thom gave me a few instructions. Just around this corner....There you have it."   
  
Kiama and Alanna of Trenbond stared at the palace in awe. It was a magnificent structure.  
  
"Are you entering my lady?",asked a palace guard, breaking Anna's train of thought.   
  
"Oh, yes of course. Come on,Kiama,"she said.  
  
The horses ride up to the entrance.  
  
" You must be Alanna of Trenbond" asks a petite lady with long brown hair, blue eyes wearing a periwinkle(so light blue that you cant tell if its silver, blue, or white) dress and the whitest teeth Kiama ever saw.  
  
Alanna nodded. She unsaddled, and curtsied. "This is Kiama, my friend" Anna said.  
  
Kiama smiled at the lady. "Hello my lady" she whispered, frightened of the woman.  
  
The woman smiled kindly. "You are her serving maid,are you not" asked Lady Cassadryia.  
  
Kiama nodded.   
  
"If your afraid I'm like those other noble ladies who seem to despise those of lower status, you have no need to worry." she directed toward Kiama. Turning toward Alanna she said " The one thing your mother would not live for was the the day her best friend actually became a lady." She lowered her voice." Can you use a sword?", she asked, "or has the convent stripped it out of you? If you want to do some practicing, I wake up early to do some reps. Would you like to join me?"Anna smiled and nodded. She knew at once that she was going to get along with this lady quite well.  
  
  
The Reunion  
  
  
Picking up where I left off....  
  
Anna smile and nodded. She knew at once that she was going to get along with this lady quite well.   
  
"Now that we are formally introduced, lets see that when we are not doing anything formal, you must call me lady Cass. It is only fair, knowing myself that it is very long to say many times.  
  
"I suppose you would like to retire in your rooms for the rest of the evening. Shall I have someone show them to you?"Lady Cassadryia asked.  
  
"If you don't mind, my lady, I would like to visit my brother, seeing that I havent seen him since my father's funeral."  
  
"That is very understandable Lady Alanna, but I would like to someone to show you your room so that Kiama may set you up immidiately, as well as you know where your room is. It wouldn't look very good of me if you got lost on your first day here, would it?" Lady Cass asked.  
  
Outside Alanna's room....  
  
"Knowing the castle is large, ask a servant to escort you if you get lost. Your brother is Sir Raoul's squire, is he not?"  
  
Alanna nodded.   
  
Very well, I believe Raoul has him studying war tactics is one of the minor libraries. Shanon will take you there....  
  
  
Outside of the library, Alanna was very nervous. What would she say? She opened the door before she would become apprehensive.  
  
"Who's there? a new voice asked. It was rich and had a air of superiosity. Alanna appeared from behind the door. She saw a man about eighteen or so with dark hair and blue eyes. He was very built and well dressed. * He's not that bad looking* There was also a boy sitting beside him with red hair but he had blue eyes as well. Alanna smirked inwardly. She changed her eyes often enough to know the difference between magicked eyes and her normal shade of purple.   
  
"I'm Lady Alanna of Trendbond. I'm looking for a boy named Thom,who looks awfully like the person youre standing over,begging your pardon good sir." 


End file.
